Step to the Right
by metis antheia
Summary: In Harry's final year, all he would like is to take it easy. Saddly it doesnt look like this will happen. Hogwarts is going to put on a play and Harry will be sucked into preforming the lead role. parrody but will have a plot. HPDM
1. the stage is set

A Step to the Left

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or the play that they will be performing. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction. I am a poor college student so I will have no money if you sue.

Authors note: Hi people, just your slightly insane author here to give you some info and warnings. This story will contain slash, of the Harry and Draco variety. And while I do have most of the details worked out, I will defiantly be asking what you, the reader, want. So please sit back and enjoy.

"There will be no Quidditch taking place this year." Albus Dumbledore stated, and with that comment the Great Hall exploded in sound as students tried to process the back to school announcement.

And with that announcement Harry Potter, the-boy-who-finally-defeated- the-dark-lord, let his head fall to the table with a groan. Why could he not have a regular final year at Hogwarts? Why did every year that came bring something different, that usually involved him, whether he wanted it to or not.

A loud ringing noise silenced the clamor, and once again the students turned to look at Professor Dumbledore who was lowering his wand. "Now I know that this comes as shock to many but we, the professors, have decided to forgo team competition and instead bring back an activity from years past to unite the houses" Some students looked at the professor with some incredulity. The past year had seen an amazing increase in house unity as the students realized that there truly was a war going on that they would need to prepare for. And the past summer when the last battle took place in front of Hogwarts, all four houses had stood together to defeat Lord Voldemort and his death eaters.

Professor Dumbledore ignored the student's looks, his blue eyes sparkling. "Now the new defense against the Dark arts teacher, Professor Deluca, has agreed to oversee this new activity. The staff of Hogwarts has decided that you will all put on a play for the rest of the student body. More details will follow later on in the weeks to come. But be warned, all students will audition." Dumbledore let those words soak in, those horror filled words for one green eyed boy, and then resumed speaking "Now would the prefects please escort the houses to their dorms."

As one Harry Potter walked out towards the dorms one thought ran through his mind, 'I am so screwed.' Somehow, someway hey would be dragged into this play.

AN: ok here is the first chapter. I know its short and I'm sorry, hopefully they will get longer. Now brownie points to anyone who can tell me what play they will be doing (look at the title) or from where the defense teacher gets her name. Also if anyone would like to beta my story please tell me. And remember REVIEW and I write faster.


	2. And the Title is

A Step to the Right

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or the play that they will be performing. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction. I am a poor college student so I will have no money if you sue.

Authors note: Hi people, here is another chapter just for you. I should mention that Harry does get a bit angsty while thinking about the GREAT BATTLE, but this story will not be angst.

--

As Harry walked down the dorm stairs one fateful Monday a couple of weeks into the school year, he saw a group of people gathered around the house bulletin board. Loud chatter was coming from the group that was taking up most of the doorway out or the dorm. While deciding if it was worth it to go look at what everyone was excited about, or to just push his way through to go get breakfast, his choice was taken from him as a bushy haired youth squeezed out of the group and grabbed his arm. He was thus dragged up to the bedroom he had just recently vacated, and sat stunned at how fast his friend could talk when excited.

"Hermione calm down, I can't understand you. Start from the beginning and please go slower this time." Harry spoke while grabbing his friend and forcing her to sit, to stop her making a hole in the rug with her pacing.

"Ok, so Harry you do remember when professor Dumbledore told all the students that we would be putting on a play?" Hermione asked after catching her breath.

'No of course no, it's only been the thing I've been dreading because of my luck…' Harry thought, but decided to keep his inner monolog private and instead just nodded his head.

Hermione kept going, not even seeing Harry respond to her question. "Well the teachers just posted which play the school will be doing and the audition times… well I mean I've heard of the play but never seen it, and if what I've heard is true how could you have a bunch of teenagers put that on…. I mean it's obscene, it's immoral, and it's going to be so much fun…" with this last comment Hermione got that female glint that meant that some devious planning was happening in her mind.

Harry slapped her lightly in the arm to gain her attention when calling her name proved useless in breaking her out of her thoughts, and simply asked "What are you raving on about, Hermione?"

To which she calmly replied "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"

--

Harry never did get why Hermione freak when learning that the play would be 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' out of her. For right after her big exclamation did she remember the time, and pulled Harry out of the dorms at breakneck speed, he was lucky he didn't trip on all the stairs, so they could manage breakfast before their first class, as luck would have it Potions Class.

But the rest of the student body was more than happy to let Harry know what made this play so special. For everywhere Harry turned someone was talking, or whispering about the play. Almost silent whispers would spread through a class, and loud shouts about the play overtook the hallways. And what Harry had heard made him wonder if Dumbledore had finally gone crazy, and if the rest of the staff had followed him into madness. Who would make a bunch of students perform a play that involved cross dressing, sex, and multiple partners? WERE THEY INSANE!

As the day went on, the whispers that occurred about the play in class, grew louder and louder. So many people wished they would be a part of the play, and get to play such and such a character. All Harry hoped was that he would be passed over in the auditions and not have to participate in any of this. He just wanted to be left alone. He was what Hermione said, battle wary. He had done so much over the summer. He had killed Moldy-Voldy, just like everyone had expected. He had spent two weeks in the hospital recovering from life threatening injuries that resulted from the Battle. And now all he wanted was peace. Was that too much to ask for?

In some respects Harry didn't even want to live anymore. He had seen so much death, experienced so much sorrow. So many lives had ended during the battle. Malfoy Sr. who had turned out to be a spy, and saved McGonagall. Dobby the house elf, who had led the other elves in protecting the younger kids that were residents of the castle, for by the end of the war many families had been staying at Hogwarts Castle for the protection it offered. Susan Bones had died while trying to heal another student. Mad Eye Moody had died protecting Albus from the killing curse. So many others had died, to many to list. And each death weighed on Harry's shoulders.

Yes he would be very happy if he was not in the play.

--

While Harry had been thinking such melancholy thoughts he had fallen behind the rest of his year group going towards the DADA classroom. Hermione and Ron finally realized that their best friend was no longer walking besides them and rushed back to him.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Hermione asked after seeing the dark expression on his face.

"Oh would you leave him alone, he probably doesn't want to go to these stupid auditions!" Ron responded, to which earned him a sharp glare from his girl friend.

"Auditions?" Harry looked between his friends in utter confusion.

"The play auditions are being held in defense class so that everyone will be present." Hermione answered as she got that scary glint her eye.

As Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked through the DADA doorway, Harry had one though 'I'm so screwed.'

AN: So another chapter for you pleasure. A little bit longer, almost a thousand words. So if you do not know about Rocky Horror I would suggest going to youtube and typing in 'rocky horror picture show' and watch a few videos. Now I do have some of the cast set, Harry and Draco will be the main characters (and I do not mean Brad and Janet). If you have any ideas on who should be who please include it in your REVIEW. And remember REVIEW and I write faster.


End file.
